


Moonlight Sonata Antarctica - Art

by Maya Tijan (Hokuto)



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Sakura, Bad Art, Deliberate Bad Art, F/F, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, babby batter, fighting the patriarchy by moonlight, werecock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Maya%20Tijan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ omg omg omgz i hoep u liek it femmeslash is sssssoooooohawt esp wen they have cox ʘ‿ʘ omg omg i trid to mke it as prtty as ur pritty fic plz dun be mad if i got it wrung i trid rlly rlly hard okai? okai ｡◕ ‿ ◕｡</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Sonata Antarctica - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moonlight Sonata Antarctica](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218164) by Anonymous. 




End file.
